SUPERHUMANS
by IsaYNathy
Summary: SUMMARY:Esta es una historia de seis chicos Edward,Bella,Alice,Jasper,Rosalie,Emmet y Jacob , que fueron privilegiados con grandes poderes, esto se debió a que los sometieron a una vacuna con contenido nuclear, por una equivocación, sin embargo los doctores al darse cuenta no dijeron nada, ya que habían cometido un grandísimo error.. SUMMARY COMPLETO ADENTRO
1. Summary

SuperHumans

Summary: Esta es una historia de seis chicos Edward,Bella,Alice,Jasper,Rosalie,Emmet y Jacob , que fueron privilegiados con grandes poderes, esto se debió a que los sometieron a una vacuna con contenido nuclear, por una equivocación, sin embargo los doctores al darse cuenta no dijeron nada, ya que habían cometido un grandísimo error y pues creían que los niños iban a morir en pocos meses, lo cual no sucedió, casualmente 3 de ellos se encontraban en la misma secundaria, y los otros 3 en otra, pero se conocieron de manera repentina... Bueno así comienza la historia...

* * *

Hola Chic s nos vemos en el primer capitulo


	2. Conociendo nuestros poderes

SuperHumans

Summary: Esta es una historia de seis chicos Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet y Jacob , que fueron privilegiados con grandes poderes, esto se debió a que los sometieron a una vacuna con contenido nuclear, por una equivocación, sin embargo los doctores al darse cuenta no dijeron nada, ya que habían cometido un grandísimo error y pues creían que los niños iban a morir en pocos meses, lo cual no sucedió, casualmente 3 de ellos se encontraban en la misma secundaria, y los otros 3 en otra, pero se conocieron de manera repentina... Bueno así comienza la historia...

**Capitulo 1 Descubriendo Poderes **

Hogar de Bella 8:30 P.M

Bella POV.

Hola mi nombre es Isabella o Bella como me gustan que me llamen yo y mi amiga Rose nos encontrabamos hablando sobre los recientes cambios de Rose los cuales notoriamente eran muy raros y preocupantes…

-No sé, estos días he notado cambios en mí, hace 2 días me puse a gran temperatura, estaba hirviendo, me vi al espejo y mis ojos cambiaron a naranja-Me comento Rose.

-Siento ligero miedo, no creo que sea cierto pero mmm está raro, deberíamos buscar información!-Le comente a Rose sorprendida.

NENAS YA ESTA LA CENA!- Grito mamá desde la cocina por cierto ella es mi madre Renne ella tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes y cabellera abundante, la verdad yo me parezco mucho a ella, nada mas que mis ojos son de un hermoso color chocolate.

-Un segundo- Le grite a Renne bajando rápidamente las gradas junto a Rose.

-Jajajaja-Se reía mi hermano, por cierto tengo un hermano su nombre es Emmet-Entonces ella me dijo que nos veríamos mañana- dijo Emmet hablándole a mamá.

Ya cuando nos encontrábamos en el comedor Renne se dirigió hacia Rose- Se que te gusta mucho el pavo, pero no logró que se cocine del todo, así que pienso botarlo o dárselo al perro.

-Oh no señora Renne, deme un minuto y yo calentare el pavo-le dijo Rose mientras caminaba hacia la cocina-Bells me acompañas-Me dijo mientras me miraba insistente con sus ojos celestes.

-Oh si mamá dame un momento ya regreso- dije mientras me dirigía a la cocina.

Yo y Rose discutíamos de que la forma de comprobar sus poderes era tratando de cocinar el pavo, con sus manos, lo requería mucha concentración de parte de Rosalie.

-Bella solo debo concentrarme-Me dijo Rose tratando de concentrarse-Rose relájate-Le dije asombrada viendo las chispas que salían de sus manos.

Y abriendo de repente Emmet asomo la cabeza y nos dijo-Hey ya apúrense no, tengo mucha hambre.

-AHHHHH-Grito Rose sorprendida, Emmet yo la volvimos a ver y estaba quemando el pavo y el cuerpo de ella estaba totalmente cubierto de llamas-ROSEE! TRAIGAN UN EXTINTOR! SE QUEMA-Grite desesperada y con miedo.

-Dios mío que es eso?- Grito Emm preocupado

-NO NO NOO QUE PASOOO?-Mientras Renne gritaba- Aquí esta llamare a los bomberos-nos dijo a Emm y a mi mientras nos entregaba el extintor y salía de la cocina, apenas Renee salio utilizamos el extintor para apagar el fuego, tanto del pavo como el fuego de Rose.

Rosalie respóndeme por favor-Ya lagrimas empezaban a bajar por mis mejillas-No se que fue eso pero no me hizo daño ni me queme- me dijo Rose sorprendida.

Dios mío estas bien-le pregunte sorprendida y aliviada-Es cierto lo que me dijiste, es extraño, ya estuvieras hecha cenizas.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-En ese instante Rose bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda-ESTOY DESNUDAA-Corre a la habitación, te prestare ropa mía-En ese instante me acorde que no estábamos solas-Emmet por favor deja de ver a Rose desnuda-amm-me dijo Emm nervioso-yo no veía nada, estoy muy sorprendido- Dijo aparentando estar sorprendido.

En es momento entro Renne a la cocina y su boca se convirtió en una perfecta o y dejo caer el teléfono al suelo.

**Habitación de Bella**

Eso fue raro-Rose todavía no se podía creer que tenia el poder de convertirse en llamas -Si fue muy raro pero lo importante es que estas bien, le dije dándole un abrazo- Gracias Bells- Perdona me sentí mareada por un momento-No se que me habrá pasado solo abrace a Rose y me sentí mareada.

-Guarda la calma pero.. Tienes la mano envuelta en llamas- me comentó Rose

-QUE! AHHHHH- le grite a Rose asustada

-No Bells tranquila concéntrate en apagarlo-ok ok-concéntrate Bella tu puedes-pensé-No puedo creerlo que fue eso? Le comente a Rose-anteriormente te pasó eso?- me pregunto Rose-no, nunca.

-Si te vuelve a pasar solo relájate o llamamé investigaremos eso, ohh mira la hora, tengo que irme hablamos mañana, chao Bells

- Ohh Chao nena- y luego de que Rose se fue me puse a pensar en todo lo que a pasado en el día y con esos pensamientos caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano para decidir que ponerme para el instituto estaba entre un vestido beige y un vestido negro que me regalo Emmet para mi cumpleaños, al final me decidí por el vestido beige y un abrigo negro* y mi peinado se trataba de media cola de caballo la cual tenia forma de un lazo*,

ya cuando estuve, vestida, peinada, y maquillada baje para tomar mi desayuno que era un rico pastel de chocolate en ese momento bajo Emm.

-Bye ma, oye que rico pastel Bells- dijo robándome una rebana de mi pastel de chocolate

-Hey que haces-le dije tocándole el brazo-¡Oh Dios!- de nuevo me volví a marear y caí al piso sentada-Em preocupado me dijo- Hermanita? Que te pasó?- No no nada tranquilo solo son mareos, espera me yo también me voy contigo-y nos fuimos rumbo en su Jeep

Instituto Londres, Inglaterra 9:00 a.m

Como en cualquier otro instituto siempre había una chica que hacía las vidas imposibles, en este caso Rose y yo eramós los blancos perfectos para Tanya, la popular del insti.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí , a este par de nerds sin vida social jajajajajaja-se rio cínicamente –deja nos en paz le dije yo ,Si mejor vete Zorra- me quede sorprendida cuando Rose le dijo zorra a Tanya creo que se paso un poco pero valió la pena para ver la cara de Tanya porque su cara se puso roja de furia, CALLATE HUERFANA! Le grito a Rose, quien se cree ella para decirle huérfana a Rose.

-Mira estúpida ya estoy cansada de que trates así a mi amiga, lárgate o si no

-sino que? –me reto Tanya-Nerd a la que nadie quiere- En ese momento le di una bofetada a Tanya pero no cualquier bofetada, fue Con mucha Fuerza que no sé de dónde la saque que la envió al otro lado de la sala, inconsciente, y con la mitad de su cara morada.

-Dios mío Bells que hiciste-me dijo Rose asustada, voltee a mirar a mi alrededor y toda la gente me miraba como si fuera un monstruo, mi fuerza era increíble asustada me dirigí corriendo hasta la cancha de football, Emmet me siguió junto a Rose- Bells no corras, vuelve me dijo Emm- COMO NO QUIERES QUE CORRA SI SOY MONSTRUO-le dije a Emm llorando

-Bells no lo eres, tal vez eres especial como yo y como Rose-sorprendida me voltee hacia el y le dije-Como! Yo supe lo de Rose pero no lo Tuyo-Extrañamente yo también tengo súper fuerza, lo que descubrí hace 3 años pero no quería decirle a nadie

Rose impactada me dijo-un momento hoy tuviste contacto con tu hermano-Solo cuando me quiso quitar de mi pastel, me sentí igual de mareada que cuando te abrace-EURECAAAAAA!Nena también eres especial, si tu poder fuera el mío, hubieras reaccionado como yo, pero reaccionaste como tu hermano porque fue la ultima persona con poderes con la cual tuviste contacto, tu ADN copia los poderes del último ser que tocaste..-Ese quiere decir que no puedo abrazarlos?-Si usas guantes si porque son tus manos las que absorben poderes no tu cuerpo, me dijo Rose.

-Rose eres magnifica- Le dijo Emm a Rose-Gracias, déjame y te…En eso interrumpieron los 3 celulares con el mismo mensaje que decía "Sé de tus poderes, ven a las 5 p.m a la calle neshville la bodega del frente,les voy a ayudar en ello" En es momento los 3 nos volvimos a ver y decidimos ir…

* * *

**Hola Chic s este es un nuevo fic que mi amiga escribió y yo nada mas la ayudo con ideas Gracias por leernos déjenos un review para saber si les gusto y si desean que hayan mas capitulos gracias por leernos!**

**IsayNathy**


End file.
